Unspoken Love
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: Can you fall in love without words? Is there a way to say I love you while never speaking? Gaara does and so does the man he loves. Yaoi Oneshot


This is just some random one-shot I wrote while me and Yukai were talking on yahoo messenger. We were talking and all these plot bunnies were born, and I didn't have the heart to kill the cute little bunnies. This is dedicated to **Lunamaru**! She is my new friend and I'm dedicating this to her! I feel in love with this pairing because it would be so cute and hot! I know I'm weird, but being normal is boring.

**Warning: This is KakashiGaara pairing and all they do is kiss though.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, oh how I wish I did...

**Unspoken Love**

For as long as Gaara could remember he always felt lonely. He had gotten used to it, and it didn't bother him anymore, until he came along. He, being Kakashi Hatake, the silver haired pervert. Gaara had hardened himself to the point where he had liked being alone. When he was alone he couldn't be hurt. Gaara didn't like being hurt, so he didn't mind the slight pain of being all alone. Though deep down he always wished that someone, anyone, would except him and love him, so he wouldn't have to be alone.

Gaara had never given much thought to the older man. He had seen him with Sasuke and Naruto, but never really spoken to him. Gaara probably never have really even noticed the man if not what had happened.

Gaara, as usual, was alone in the park sitting on a bench. The sky was pitch black and the moon cast a beautiful glow across the trees. Jade eyes stared calming at the beautiful sight; no one would know the inner torment that caused him pain. Shukaku was always restless and mentally killing the redhead all the time. Then he appeared, Kakashi, he walked out from the trees and walked to Gaara. Gaara didn't even bother to look at him, just continued to stare at the trees. The man took a seat on the opposite side of the bench and just sat there. He said nothing and did nothing, only sat there and stared ahead as if he was bored.

This confused Gaara to no end. What would cause this complete stranger to come and sit with him? Was this something the man did regularly and didn't mind him interrupting? Gaara had no answer for why the man was here, but for some reason he didn't mind the company. Even if the man wasn't here to be with him, he still was, and that's all that mattered to Gaara.

They stayed like this until the sun's rays' began to show and the sky turned a pale pink and yellow mixture. Gaara got up to leave and so did the silver-haired man. They walked side by side without talking to the exit of the park and left in different directions. It was like they had never even seen each other there, but Gaara knew that something had changed and he wasn't sure if he was going to like this change or not.

Over the next few weeks when Gaara found himself alone, Kakashi would show up and just sit there silently not saying anything. This oddly comforted Gaara, why though he knew not. Gaara grew attached to the fact that Kakashi would always be there. It didn't matter where the redhead was; he was always there, in the park, at the river, in a field, in a dark alley, or on his back porch. Kakashi would always show up and give the boy company.

One day however, Gaara was sitting in the park again, but Kakashi didn't show up. Gaara waited there all night and by sunrise was crushed to find the man never showed up. The boy was surprised how much it hurt that the man, a complete stranger, didn't come. Gaara knew he missed the silver-haired man, and he knew that he wasn't going to let him leave so easily. Gaara always got what he wanted, no matter what he had to do.

The redhead stood from the bench and started to the bridge that he had seen team seven meets at everyday. He had realized that he liked the man. It was not that he wanted to, this feeling had appeared without him even noticing, but he wasn't going to give up so easily now that he knew. Gaara had realized that unconsciously he had fallen in love with Kakashi Hatake. No words had ever been spoken, but the feelings had been expressed. Slowly Kakashi had broken through all the barriers the boy had created and caused Gaara to care for him. Accident or not, the boy was in love, and didn't want this happiness he had begun to feel end.

He saw the team and Kakashi standing on the bridge. Sakura and Naruto yelling something about him being late again, and his love made some lame unbelievable excuse. Sasuke stared suspiciously at the redhead and Kakashi also quickly noticed him. Sakura catching the direction of the gaze of their teacher and teammate also looked over to see Gaara coming their way.

Silently Gaara walked up to Kakashi and stood right in front of him. Standing on his tip toes and grabbing the taller man's shoulder's pulling him down, Gaara looked evenly into the man's eyes. Using one of his pale hands he slid the man's mask down and pressed his lip's to the man's in a soft kiss. It seemed like an eternity, though actually a second before the contact broke. Gaara looked into Kakashi's eyes looking for the accepting of Gaara's love, and he found it.

Kakashi smiled down at the redhead and lifted him into his arms. He then disappeared in a flash of smoke, and soon Gaara saw they were in a room. He looked up at the man and saw assurance in his eyes this time. Nodding Gaara gently pulled the man over to the bed. Laying himself down on it, he pulled Kakashi on top of him. Kakashi leaned down and gently pressed their lips into a kiss again, only this time longer and more needy than the first. Their kisses soon became frenzied, as they couldn't get enough of each other. Kakashi's tongue entered Gaara's mouth and their tongues caressed each other. After awhile they broke away a trail of saliva connected their lips.

Kakashi smiled down at Gaara and kissed his forehead gently. Wrapping his arms around the boy we switched their positions so he was on bottom and Gaara could rest his head on the man's chest. Gaara wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and sighed contently. He was truly happy for the first time of his life and couldn't help but smile, he looked up at Kakashi and saw the man was smiley softly at him as well.

Gaara once again rested his head on the man's chest and relaxed completely. He knew Kakashi loved him, and Kakashi knew that he loved him. They may have never said a word to each other, but it doesn't matter to either. For their love didn't need to be confused by words, their eyes showed all. Gaara and Kakashi were both content and fell asleep in each other's arms. Their love was strong, and an unspoken love, but they knew it wouldn't have worked any other way.

The End

* * *

Please review and tell me if you liked it! 


End file.
